This invention is directed to a mounting bracket for a weapon secured in a holster.
Presently, many small gun owners use a holster that clips to their belt for carrying small hand guns. When not in use, and particularly when one is in a location that they are prohibited from carrying such as a post office, the holster and hand gun are removed and laid aside. Alternatively, the holster is left on and only the hand gun is set aside.
This process creates safety issues. For example, the hand gun may be bumped and accidently discharged. Alternatively, a young child may access the hand gun and accidently discharge the weapon. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a bracket for mounting a weapon and a holster to a fixed object.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a bracket that permits one to safely store a weapon and holster when not in use and/or carried.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.